A Cure for Konoha
by Captain Ash
Summary: Disease can take many forms, be it viral or mental. In the ninja world there are many diseased individuals that fit either one or both of those categories and it's time for a cure. It's time for an anti-venom. Slight Spider-Man crossover


A Cure for Konoha

Naruto and all related characters Masashi Kishimoto. Spider-Man and all related characters belong to Marvel Comics

* * *

The night in the Forest of Death had been. Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha laid under a hollowed out tree, both wounded and watched over by their teammate Sakura Haruno. The two boys had been injured in a battle with a powerful ninja from Kusagakure. Suddenly hearing a twig snap, the pink haired girl looked out of the tree to see if anyone was out there, a kunai at the ready. Seeing nothing she turned her head back to the two boys, missing a shooting star streak through the night sky.

* * *

A small meteorite crashed into the ground just a few hundred yards away from where the three Konoha genin were. Out of the meteorite trickled a white substance, which to anyone else would look like milk. However it moved on it's own volition and acted as though it were alive. The reason for this was that is was indeed alive. It was an alien being, banished from it's homeworld. The reason being was that it was a mutant among its kind. Not only did it reject its species ways of slowly killing its host organism, but it was in fact incapable of doing so if it wanted. It had the uncanny ability to heal it's host from almost anything and it shared none of the weaknesses of its brethren. For this it was sent off from it's home to spend it's days alone until it died from the lack of a host body.

The symbiote knew not what deity it should thank that its prison had not only been thrown off course from the barren planetoid that was its original destination, but broken upon impact.

The white life form didn't want to think of the torment it could have endured if not for its new predicament. As happy as it was to be free it was faced with a problem. It had already been some time since it had been attached to a host and without one it would surely die. As fate would have it, an injured tarantula with a missing leg was nearby. The ivory colored alien quickly flowed over to the arachnid and bonded with it. Soon the normally brown tarantula was now white as a ghost and had one of it's legs back, the symbiote using a piece of its self to mend the wound and make a prosthetic appendage. The symbiote was able to take full control of the arachnid as the animal was not very intelligent aside from instinctual knowledge.

It wasn't perfect, but it would do for now until it could find a more sapient host.

**TWO DAYS LATER**

* * *

Naruto and his team had made it to the tower in the center of the forest for the ext part of the Chunin Exams.

"Man, I thought we'd never get out of that forest!" The orange clad blond said as he entered the tower with his teammates. They were told to wait for a couple of hours to make sure everyone had made it before the next part of the Exams could begin.

The three genin were escorted to a large waiting room. Inside were a couple of couches, about ten chairs, and a vending machine but not much else.

"If you need anything else, there's a cafeteria at the end of the hall and a weapons room down the hall and to the left." A ninja said as he left the three alone. Naruto's stomach growled as he decided to head off to get something to eat.

"Just don't take too long loser." Sasuke said as he sat down on one of the couches, Sakura sitting as close as possible to him.

"I'll take as long as I want teme!" Naruto said as he left, not noticing the kunai Sakura threw at him which barely missed his head.

* * *

The symbiote used its arachnid host to wander around the ceilings of the tower, finding itself enjoying the tarantula's natural abilities. The symbiote decided that it would give it's next host similar abilities, finding them to be most useful. It had seen many potential hosts, but none felt right to it. It longed for a kinship of sorts, a being who felt the same loneliness it did. It suddenly sensed a presence below it. It was a young being, wearing a bright orange attire and had blond hair. The symbiote felt something inside the boy, a pain and loneliness that rivaled its own. This was to be its new host. Abandoning the spider, the symbiote quietly trickled down and secretly bonded with the young one.

* * *

Inside a dark sewer, a giant orange fox with nine tails slumbered behind a cage. Suddenly it opened it's bright red eyes, feeling a strange presence fill its domain. It looked around frantically as it saw a white liquid substance enter its home. The fox roared as many white tendrils headed straight for it. The tendrils ensnared the fox and soon destroyed it with hardly any effort. The symbiote could now call this place home.

* * *

"What's taking Naruto so long? It's been almost two hours!" Sakura said as she and Sasuke waited on a plateform with their sensei, Kakashi Hatake.

"Is that all it's been?" A familiar voice said from above. Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi looked up to see Naruto crouched on the side of the wall. While Naruto being in such a position instead of standing on the wall was a bit of a surprise, his new attire was what shocked them. Gone was the orange jumpsuit, now he wore an all white version of it. His jacket was left unzipped with his shirt displaying a large black spider symbol, the eight legs of the spider wrapping around his sides and he also wore white gloves.

"Naruto? What happened to you?!" Sakura almost screeched, attracting plenty of attention from the other teams. Naruto hopped off the wall and smiled, his teeth almost looking like fangs as he said,

"Nothing. We've never felt better actually."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
